malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Wiki:Guide to image use
This is a simple guide to image use on the Malazan Wiki, and wikis in general. What images are appropriate for the wiki The Malazan wiki respects the rights of artists, both professionals and fans, who create images based on the worlds of Steven Erikson and Ian C. Esslemont. All images added to this wiki must be "free-use". That is, they must either be public domain or approved by the copyright holder to appear on the wiki. Professionally published images, other than book covers and other promotional materials, should generally be avoided unless permission has been received from the artist. Most images added to the Malazan wiki will be fan art provided by the artist for non-commercial use on the wiki. Fan artists retain all rights to their work. Collaboration between artists is encouraged, but overly derivative works created without the original artist's permission should be avoided. The original artist is not obligated to give anyone permission to appropriate or make changes to their work. The Malazan books describe many difficult topics that may make for inappropriate images on the wiki if not handled with care. Please use your best judgment to avoid overly explicit material. The administrators of the Malazan wiki reserve the right to remove any image posted to the wiki. How to upload images To upload a picture, go to the toolbox section on your screen. It should be on the left hand side, right under the "search" bar. Click the hyperlink for "Upload file." Once there, use the "browse" button and select your file. Type in what you want to call the picture. The title should include the artist's name and can't match a file name already in use on the wiki. For example, a file name could be: "Anomander Rake by Kadaspala.jpg". Fill in the licensing and the source information and press upload. Sourcing your images The Malazan wiki strives to be the most authoritative and artist-friendly Malazan resource in existence, and to achieve this we have to say where we get our information from. This applies to images as well. When uploading an image, please be sure to name the artist in the "Summary" section of the upload page. If possible, a link to the artist's home page, DeviantArt page or other preferred website should also be included. Duplicate images Please make sure that you are not uploading a duplicate image! There is no point having two identical pictures uploaded. An easy way to check if the image you want to upload already exists on the Malazan wiki is to go to the article about whatever you're uploading. For example, if you were to upload a picture of Anomander Rake, you would go to the Anomander Rake article to check if the picture hasn't been uploaded already. If you really want to make sure you're not uploading a duplicate, you could go through the . How to add images to wiki pages To add an image to a page, simply enter this wikicode: ' ' (where "Imagename" is the name of the image you want to add). If you want the image placed inside a "box", simply type ' '. "Thumbs" are generally most used in articles, because they look neat and orderly. Now, maybe the image you uploaded was a bit too big. To fix this, simply enter ' '. The image is resized to be 100 pixels wide. You can experiment with different size by adding any number in front of the "px" bit in the wikicode. To move an image to either side of an article, simply use this wikicode: ' '. You can see an example of this to the left of this text. You may notice that the two pictures of Anomander Rake have text underneath them. This is one of the nice features of thumbs: you can offer a short explanation of the image without cluttering up the article. This text is called a "caption." To add a caption to an image thumb, use this code: ' ' How to add images to infoboxes The infobox for our Anomander Rake example would look something like this: Simply change the name of the image in the "image=" field to whatever picture you wish to use. Note the inclusion of the artist's name as well as a link to their online presence. Please also note that the preferred size of infobox images is 250 pixels (or 250px). Leave this bit out if the image is smaller than 250px. Category:Help